


Stuck

by jelly_pies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AI Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Stabbing, spot the spoiler in the middle of the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly_pies/pseuds/jelly_pies
Summary: "I called you?" Peter's sure that couldn't have been more than a whisper. Tony nods anyway."Yeah, you did, kiddo," he replies softly.Peter swallows, and it hurts. He clenches his stomach, and it hurts. He looks up at Tony's worried face, and it hurts. "Why?"-Short drabble for a tumblr prompt: Peter and/or Tony get hurt but they’re stranded for whatever reason and don’t have access to proper medical care.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 101





	Stuck

“Peter.”

Peter blinks hard, and the world spins. Finally it rests on a face. Tony’s face.

“Hey, bud. You called?”

He did call. Didn’t he? “Mr. Sta— T-Tony.” Saying that name feels so different now.

“I’m here. Talk to me, kid.”

Voice ringing. Stars spinning. Tony’s face is blue. Not the blue on Peter’s arms, where the suit is ripped and the bruises start blooming. Computer blue. Cold blue.

Cold as Peter’s stomach. Cold as the shiver that rips through him at the sight of his own blood. “Stabbed,” Peter says flatly.

“Yes.” Tony's eyes are worried, but the corner of his mouth twitches. Peter remembers he does that when he’s trying to lighten the mood. “Accurate observation. Good, see, we’re making progress.”

“W-wizard.” Peter’s head spins. “Strange…”

“Woah. Woah, okay.” Peter doesn’t remember falling, but Tony catches him. Somehow he’s lying down, and something metal crawls over his stomach. “Quite the Hogwarts battle you got tangled in. Lucky you had the latest suit on, huh?” Tony’s voice is upbeat, distracting. More metal crawling over Peter’s chest. Cold. “This is nanotech, kid. Best sealing we can get until help comes.”

Help. Call for help. Call Tony. Peter feels like he's trudging through his own thoughts. "Where—?"

"You were portaled."

Peter touches his fingers to the ground under him. Grass. His senses pick up cricket song far away. Tops of trees. But dark, dark all around. Dark except for Tony.

Tony's voice — saying something. "... Happy… few minutes… awake, Peter… my voice." Tony's eyes, firm and reassuring, and dead set on him.

"I called you?" Peter's sure that couldn't have been more than a whisper. Tony nods anyway.

"Yeah, you did, kiddo," he replies softly.

Peter swallows, and it hurts. He clenches his stomach, and it hurts. He looks up at Tony's worried face, and it hurts. "Why?"

“Because talking is an excellent distractor from pain, and everyone knows I’m the expert.” Tony smiles. “Seriously, though. You tell me. I know you know I’m in your suit, Pete. But you never called me until now.”

He didn’t. God knows there are three thousand reasons for that. Peter settles for the easiest one. “I was never—” A wave of pain washes over him. Peter grits his teeth— “stabbed…”

“Right.” Tony places his hands on Peter’s shaking shoulders. Peter pretends he can feel them. “Three months without a serious injury? I mean, great work, kid. World record.”

Peter winces through another sharp sting in his gut. Tony says something else he can’t hear. He holds on to the sound of his voice.

“Karen?” Peter asks, when the pain begins to subside.

Tony frowns. “Karen’s fine.” Realization hits him the same second numbness returns to Peter’s stomach. “Oh,” he says, disappointment buried beneath a light tone. “You want Karen back?”

Peter opens his mouth to answer. Something in Tony’s eyes stops him.

Both of them are quiet for a long time.

Finally, Peter shakes his head. “No. No, but… I think it was just instinct.” Peter averts his eyes. “When… I called you.”

“Iron Man to the rescue. Don’t worry, a lot of other people get that.”

“Not Iron Man.” Peter chuckles, but tears sting his eyes. He knows it’s not just from the pain anymore. “You.”

Tony sighs, moving one hand to card through Peter's hair. Peter pretends he can feel it.

“Stay?” Peter whispers. It makes him feel like a child. But maybe he wants to feel like a child, just this once.

Another flash of pain. Another wince. Tony triggers something in Peter's suit, and the nanotech crawls over his stomach some more. When it's done he looks back in Peter's eyes. "Any way I can, kid."

Peter feels his suit's limited power channeled into the nanotech bandaging. For a second Tony's face fades out, and then back in. Computer blue. Cold blue.

“Anything else I can do for you?” Tony’s voice asks.

Peter swallows hard, and lets the tears fall. Of course there’s something else this Tony can do for him.

But it’s the one thing an AI can’t do.

Tony pats Peter’s arm gently. Peter pretends he can feel it.

 _Be real._ “No,” Peter says instead. _Be here._ “Just… maybe, keep talking? Pain — distraction — what you said.” _Be real._

“Okay,” Tony replies. “Anything for you, Peter.”

_Be here, because you always were. Every time I called._

Every time until now.

Tony ruffles Peter’s hair as he talks. Peter pretends he can feel it.

Tony's AI voice talks him through the night. Through two or three more flashes of pain. Talks until Peter eventually loses consciousness. Until he sleeps, for the hundredth time, one more time, to the tune of his mentor's chatter.

As soon as he does, Tony’s holographic face flickers out with one last, lingering look. When Happy finally lands in a SHIELD jet to rescue the lone figure passed out on the field, it's Karen's voice once again that updates him on Peter's injuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I may have changed the prompt a _little bit._ Thanks for this prompt, anon who sent it!
> 
> Scream about Irondad with me on [ tumblr! ](https://jelly-pies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
